


Позволишь войти?

by Angorka, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Махровый флафф на лапках, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаксу нравится трахать сонного Кайло; тот такой покорный и податливый, когда у него слипаются глаза. А Кайло Рену нужно передохнуть от кошмаров; Хакс не знает, на сколько ещё это затянется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позволишь войти?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Let Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788452) by [narrativeimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativeimperative/pseuds/narrativeimperative). 
  * A translation of [Please Let Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788452) by [narrativeimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativeimperative/pseuds/narrativeimperative). 



Теперь Рену снились кошмары.

 

После уничтожения базы Старкиллер повсюду царил хаос, но Хакс не зря дослужился до звания генерала. Из обломков грандиозной организации он отчаянно старался воссоздать порядок или хотя бы его подобие. Теперь он наконец добился результатов. Пускай они пока не впечатляли, однако этого хватало, чтобы Хакс перестал сомневаться, не предпочтёт ли Сноук его голову на блюде.

 

Можно составить новые планы. Собрать новую армию. Разрозненные, потрёпанные войска можно вновь объединить. Это может стать новым началом — по сути, уже им стало. С Хаксом у руля, Первый Орден уже начал восстанавливаться.

 

Чего не скажешь о Рене.

 

Хотя Кайло никогда не был образцом сдержанности, но после того, как он упустил девчонку и убил отца, его поведение стало поистине разрушительным. Хакс не знал, на что Рен тратит своё время. Его собственные будни были заняты отчаянными попытками удержать на плаву тонущий корабль. Однако Рен без объяснений улетал на долгие недели, а возвращаясь на «Финализатор», был полон необъяснимой ярости и мог наброситься как на обычного штурмовика, так и на офицера. В те редкие моменты, когда они оставались наедине, Кайло был молчалив и угрюм, погружён в себя и сосредоточен на будущем, которое мог видеть только он.

 

Хакс пытался восстать из пепла; Рен стремительно погружался всё глубже в пламя.

 

Это было слишком сложно для Хакса, который старался избегать всего туманного и мистического, если это нельзя было свести к какому-то материальному итогу. Даже при мизерных шансах на поле боя он был бы как рыба в воде, но справиться с перепадами настроения Рена было ему не по силам.

 

А потом начались кошмары, и Рен стал ещё более буйным, если такое вообще возможно.

 

Однако всё было бы не так уж страшно, полагал Хакс. Вот только теперь эти видения ему тоже мешали.

 

~~~

Хакс проснулся от вспышки ослепительно-белой ярости. Он был ранен, замерзал в тёмном снегу, истекая кровью в полном одиночестве среди ночи в лесу, где никто и никогда не найдёт его, и…

 

Хаксу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и понять — хоть он весь взмок и дрожал, эта ярость исходила не от него самого. Образ девушки, мерцание светового меча в замёрзшем воздухе, мёртвые деревья в черном лесу — эти воспоминания принадлежали не Хаксу.

 

Он лежал в своей кровати на «Финализаторе», там, где и должен был, за хатт-знает-сколько световых лет от обломков Старкиллера.

 

Датчики движения включили мягкое синее освещение.

 

Рядом с ним лежал кто-то тяжёлый и тёплый. Повернувшись, Хакс с удивлением увидел, что Рен уснул прямо поверх одеяла. Когда Хакс ложился спать, Кайло там не было. Хакс приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на него; он давно не видел Рена.

 

Тот плотно обнимал себя руками и поджимал колени в бессознательной попытке защититься от чего-то. Он был полностью одет, даже не удосужился снять ремень или сапоги, прежде чем упасть на кровать. Лицом Кайло зарылся в подушку, но по дрожи тела Хакс понял, что происходит.

 

Если Рен добивался большего контроля над Силой, то получалось у него паршиво. Кошмары становились всё страшнее.

 

Тихий стон сорвался с губ Кайло — глухой, дрожащий, надломленный.

 

Хватит.

 

Хакс потянулся и крепко схватил Рена за плечо, достаточно жёстко, чтобы разбудить его. Но казалось, сон не хотел отпускать Кайло. Тот сопротивлялся хватке Хакса, что-то бормоча и всё глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку.

 

— Рен, — настаивал Хакс, сжимая его бицепс всё сильнее. Тело Кайло дрожало под рукой Хакса, генерала окатило волной тревоги. Рену явно было очень больно, лоб прорезали глубокие складки. Более того, сейчас он вполне мог покалечить Хакса, если бы вдруг набросился, ударил кулаком или Силой.

 

Хакс был не так глуп, чтобы забыть, насколько силён Кайло Рен. Однако он давно перестал бояться его в любом состоянии. Подобный страх остался на раннем этапе, когда они оба не так осторожничали друг с другом, не желая проявлять милосердие, и в случае необходимости давили друг на друга без оглядки.

 

Но Рен всё же проснулся, тяжело охнув. Он приподнял голову, волосы упали на вспотевший лоб. Даже при слабом освещении Хакс видел, каким нездорово-серым стало его лицо. Глаза Кайло смотрели в никуда. Казалось, он был под действием какого-то наркотика и не мог даже толком подняться. Однако когда Кайло встретился глазами с Хаксом, его плечи расслабились.

 

— Ох, — произнёс он мрачным и надтреснутым голосом.

 

— Вот именно. «Ох», — Хакс убрал руку и отодвинулся, давая Рену место. Похоже, он в этом нуждался.

 

— Я спал? — пробормотал Кайло.

 

— Тебе приснился кошмар. Которым ты любезно поделился со мной. Опять.

 

В нынешнем состоянии Рен был не способен заметить сарказм Хакса. Он старался подняться на руках, вместо того, чтобы повернуться. Удалось ему это с трудом.

 

— Где я… мы? — наконец спросил он.

 

— В моей каюте, — ответил Хакс, нахмурившись. Он правильно понял растерянность Рена. –— А ты думал, где?

 

Казалось, Рен был не в силах переварить эту информацию. Он ошарашенно осматривался, моргая глазами. Мысленно он по-прежнему был на Старкиллере. Он падал, снова и снова, теряясь среди снега и холода.

 

— Мы в моей каюте, — повторил Хакс. — Ты сам пришёл сюда.

 

Даже при таком слабом освещении Хакс видел, насколько измотан Кайло.

 

— Когда ты в последний раз высыпался?

 

— Точно не помню, — Кайло наконец удалось встряхнуться. Он неуклюже сел. — Я не должен быть здесь, у меня нет времени на…

 

— Не мели ерунды, — фыркнул Хакс. Таким тоном он разговаривал, когда Рен собирался наломать дров, совершив очередное безрассудство. Разумеется, Кайло был сильнее, но когда он попытался встать с кровати, Хакс остановил его всего лишь лёгким прикосновением к груди.

 

— Некуда тебе спешить. Выбирайся-ка из этих одеяний, — велел он как можно мягче.

 

Рен уставился на него. Его лицо казалось пустым.

 

Черты Кайло были странными и до того, как та девушка полоснула его световым мечом. Теперь же лицо разделял надвое грубый багровый шрам, и Хакс даже самому себе не мог объяснить, какое впечатление это производило. Порой казалось, что у двух половинок лица совершенно разные выражения, словно роковой удар рассёк не только плоть Рена, но и разделил его на двух совершенно разных людей. Казалось, эти черты принадлежат разным личностям.

 

Кроме Хакса мало кто видел это лицо.

 

Сперва Рен даже ему не хотел показывать. После того, как Кайло очнулся в медотсеке, он несколько недель не заходил в каюту Хакса. Он не придумывал отговорки, но, похоже, не понимал, что худшее Хакс уже видел. Однако Хакс отлично знал Кайло и был уверен, что эти действия продиктованы не тщеславием. Это был стыд, стыд за свой провал. Потребовались долгие уговоры, лесть и мольбы, чтобы Рен наконец снова снял треклятую маску. Но Хакс до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому лицу.

 

Некая эгоистичная, потаённая часть Хакса отчаянно радовалась, что лицо Рена изуродовано на всю жизнь. Он никогда не умел делиться. Возможно, теперь ему и не придётся.

 

— Так, — произнёс Хакс, берясь за одежду Кайло. — Руки подними.

 

Общими усилиями они избавили Рена от верхней одежды. Уставший до смерти Кайло хотел на этом остановиться, но Хакс заставил его снять и нижнее бельё. Рен вяло протестовал, но подчинился рукам Хакса, которые раздели его донага.

 

Хакс скривился — одежда Рена оказалась грязной и местами влажной. Он с трудом подавил желание включить полный свет, чтобы рассмотреть, в крови она или нет. Хакс собрал все тряпки и зашвырнул в угол. Он разберётся с этим потом. Кайло наверняка взбесится, когда придёт в себя и обнаружит свою одежду мятой и испачканной, но Хаксу было плевать.

 

Кайло ссутулился от усталости. Осмотрев его тело, Хакс убедился, что кровь на одежде — если это была кровь — Рену не принадлежала. Однако на бледной коже он заметил несколько жутких синяков. А ещё, если Хакс не ошибался, Рен довольно сильно исхудал.

 

Хакс коснулся ладонью груди Рена, и тот опустился на кровать, словно покорная кукла, не сопротивляясь.

 

— Теперь ты тоже их видишь? — спросил Рен. — Мои сны?

 

Мрачный тон указывал, что Кайло предпочёл бы не посвящать Хакса в свои подсознательные страхи.

 

Хакс не видел смысла отрицать очевидное, поэтому просто кивнул. Однако ему тоже не хотелось поддерживать Рена в потворстве слабостям.

 

— Засыпай, — вместо этого дал он практичный совет. — Ты вымотался.

 

Рен посмотрел на него тяжелыми, тёмными глазами, и Хакс увидел в них неподдельное отчаяние.

 

— Я не хочу, — проговорил Рен низким и усталым голосом, резанувшим слух искренностью. — Хакс, я не могу спать. Не хочу, чтобы всё повторялось. Но как только пытаюсь уснуть, только эту картину и вижу.

 

Хакс откинул тяжёлые пряди с лица Рена. Прикосновения пальцев были осторожными; он опасался задеть и разбередить свежий шрам.

 

Обычно Хакс такого не делал.

 

Генерал Хакс из Первого Ордена не мог так вести себя, и Кайло Рен тоже. Эмпатия — признак слабости. Сопереживание могло привести к смерти. В их жизни не было места для утешений или доброты.

 

Но, может, всё было не так, как казалось на первый взгляд. Возможно, сейчас это было просто... необходимостью. Рен уже многое потерял, и наверняка потеряет ещё больше. Он словно разваливался на куски, с каждым днём всё сильнее. И, возможно, здесь, наедине, Хакс мог позволить немного ласки, если это поможет оттянуть неизбежное.

 

— Что я могу сделать? — спросил он, проведя подушечкой большого пальца по щеке Рена в жесте непривычной нежности. — Чем я могу помочь?

 

— Ты не в силах прекратить эти сны.

 

И Хакс знал это, как никто другой.

 

Кайло старался не встречаться глазами с Хаксом, и это тоже было непривычно. Там, за дверью каюты, он всегда был полон огня и ярости. Целеустремлённо преследуя своих личных демонов, он не боялся ослушаться прямого приказа, пускай даже от Хакса. Однако сейчас на Рена накатила ужасная усталость, он дрожал от потребности в обычном тепле.

 

— Можно, я тебя поцелую? — спросил Хакс, озвучив желание, которое скрывал много дней.

 

— Да, — выдохнул Кайло в ответ. — Поцелуй меня, умоляю…

 

Хакс вдруг вспомнил, как впервые увидел губы Рена.

 

Он тогда подумал, что эти губы просто созданы для минета. Одного взгляда на них было достаточно для эрекции.

 

С тех пор Хакс прекрасно изучил эти губы. Он уже знал, какими горячими и настойчивыми они становятся, когда Рен требует большего, как мягко умеют прижиматься к его собственному рту и как легко прикасаются к спине в коротком поцелуе, когда Рен считает, что Хакс уже спит.

 

Сейчас они покорно раскрылись под поцелуем; Кайло вздохнул, словно Хакс принёс ему воду в пустыне.

 

Тело Рена просто таяло под Хаксом, длинные мускулы расслаблялись в тесных объятиях. Любовники дышали в унисон, прикасаясь друг к другу грудью.

 

Хакс с трудом удержался от стона — ему так этого не хватало.

 

Обычно Рен был энергичным любовником, страстным, неистовым и требовательным, насколько Хакс только мог себе представить. Он вечно щипался, кусался, стонал и выгибался, ему всегда было мало, он постоянно требовал большего. В самом начале Хаксу не удавалось заставить его даже две секунды полежать спокойно.

 

Однако сегодня в нём не осталось того боевого духа. Не здесь, в этом синем полумраке. Губы Кайло лениво плавились под поцелуями, но когда Хакс слегка отстранился, Рен поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд. Создавалось впечатление, что он балансировал на грани сознания, но когда ему показалось, что Хакс хочет оставить его, лицо Кайло исказила судорога.

 

— Нет, прошу... — с трудом прошептал он. — Пожалуйста ...

 

— Я слишком балую тебя, — пробормотал Хакс, но в голосе не было раздражения. — Я никуда не уйду.

 

Он наклонился, чтобы вновь накрыть поцелуем губы Рена. Подобная нежность уже возникала между ними, однако впервые была такой откровенной. Не будь Рен таким усталым и истощённым, Хакс даже не стал бы думать о нежностях. Но они были нужны Рену.

 

Ему нужен был Хакс.

 

Рен прикрыл подрагивающие веки.

Хакс поймал его дыхание и принялся покрывать лёгкими поцелуями нос, щёки, лоб. Сейчас, в его объятиях, Рен казался совсем иным существом.

 

— Хочешь большего? — спросил Хакс.

 

Рен издал тихий звук — видимо, он считал, что этого достаточно для выражения его желаний. Продолжая осыпать Рена поцелуями, Хакс одной рукой поглаживал его волосы, а второй умудрился стащить с себя нижнее бельё.

 

— Можешь раздвинуть ноги? — пробормотал Хакс, вылизывая чувствительное местечко за ухом Рена.

 

Тот подчинился, и Хакс соскользнул в тёплую ложбинку между ног Кайло.

 

Рен ещё не был полностью возбуждён, его член пока оставался мягким и казался темнее кожи ног. Когда Хакс протянул руку, чтобы сжать его в ладони, Рен несогласно замычал. Не открывая глаз, он взял Хакса за запястье и сдвинул его руку ниже, к самому входу.

 

— Хорошо, — согласился Хакс, потёршись кончиком носа об ямочку под шеей Рена.

 

Смазка и презерватив лежали недалеко, Хаксу удалось найти их, почти не отрываясь от Рена. Вскоре он уже растягивал его, пальцы медленно входили в тугое отверстие и так же неспешно возвращались. Голова Рена покоилась на подушке Хакса, затуманенная и тяжёлая ото сна, который он не мог обрести.

 

— Нравится? — прошептал Хакс. Его мир сузился до одного тела, лежащего перед ним на кровати.

 

— Да, вот так… — неразборчиво ответил Рен, уже не способный на более длинную фразу. И едва последний звук сорвался с губ Кайло, как он вновь потянулся за нежным поцелуем Хакса.

 

Казалось, Рен сейчас пропитан теплом. Тёплым было и тугое отверстие вокруг пальцев Хакса, и грудь под ним, и соприкосновение губ. При первом проникновении Кайло не произнёс ни звука, но когда Хакс вошёл глубже, Рен чуть слышно застонал.

 

— Тише, — прошептал Хакс, успокаивая его. — Я подожду.

 

Хакс подтянул ногу Рена к себе на талию и пододвинулся ещё ближе. Рука скользнула по телу Кайло; пальцы снова вплелись в мягкие волосы.

 

— Вот так, — тихий шёпот Хакса успокаивал, и тело Рена вновь стало податливым. Под таким углом Хакс смог войти полностью. Кайло казался сейчас таким спокойным, его волосы разметались по подушке, а ресницы затрепетали, когда Хакс начал двигаться.

 

— Ты почти послушен на грани сна, — пошутил Хакс и сразу же пожалел об этом. Он не знал точно, почему сказал это, почему вдруг ощутил потребность в барьере из слов, и поспешил стереть его ещё одним поцелуем. Сейчас слова были им не нужны.

 

Рен с огромным трудом открыл глаза. Он поднял усталую руку и коснулся виска Хакса.

 

— Ты позволишь войти? — спросил он.

 

Рен нечасто просил об этом, и Хакс не стал гадать, зачем ему это сейчас. Он просто кивнул.

 

И сразу же ощутил присутствие Рена у себя в голове. Тот словно скользил по коридорам разума, входя то в одну комнатку, то в другую, — как чернила перетекают из сосуда в сосуд. Хакс не задумывался, как функционирует его мозг, редко анализировал свои мотивы, но сейчас Рен казался там восхищённым туристом — он прикасался к тому, что Хакс принимал как должное, и превращал это в нечто новое и удивительное. Хакс видел себя глазами Рена: организованный разум, чистый и незамутнённый, логические связи, переходящие в импликации «если-то», до бесконечности, текущие от настоящего к будущему, которым можно управлять, которое можно сдерживать и стабилизировать.

 

Хакс воплощал в себе всё то, чем Рен никогда не был, и знал это.

 

Зажатый между их телами член Рена по-прежнему оставался мягким. Кайло слишком устал для полной эрекции, но это сейчас было не самым важным. Сейчас он чувствовал себя в безопасности, наполненным во всех смыслах. Хоть раз вместо поисков вслепую его жажду утолили. И Хакс это ощутил.

 

Рен позволил бесформенному горю и усталости перетечь в чёткие рамки ясного и надёжного разума Хакса, сделав его вместилищем своих импульсов и расползающегося по швам самоконтроля. И Хакс удержал Кайло там, в безопасности.

 

Бедный мальчик. Его бедный рыцарь.

 

(Нет, на самом деле не твой. Он принадлежит Сноуку. Он всегда будет принадлежать Сноуку.)

 

Их пальцы зарывались в волосы друг друга, прикасаясь то к вискам, то к ключицам. Хакс целовал губы, шею, плечи Рена, и каждый поцелуй был крошечным жестом восхищения.

 

И больше не было ни войны, ни катастрофы, ни позора. Не было больше снов, от которых хотелось спрятаться. Остались только Хакс и Рен, и в этот раз Рен не сопротивлялся ему. Рен уже ничему не сопротивлялся.

 

Оргазм Хакса был похож на падение в тёплую ванну. Подхваченный волной, Рен кончил вместе с ним, и вскоре уснул в его объятиях.


End file.
